jogo do doce
by letty270497
Summary: Depois de uma briga com Lacey, Megan encontra em Peter a ternura e o carinho de um amigo. Mas será que é só isso mesmo?


_Bom, essa é a minha primeira história. Eu não sei se esta boa ou ruim mais leia e comente! Beijo e boa história!_

Jogo do doce

O dia começa normalmente com mais um caso. Peter e Megan já estão no parque olhando para o corpo de uma moça. Megan da às informações a Bud e vai para o carro com Peter. Ele nota que ela esta triste e resolve perguntar:

-_Megan, você esta bem?_

_-Estou._

_-Fala pra mim o que esta acontecendo?_

_- A Lacey brigou comigo!_

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque ela falou que eu tenho que arrumar um namorado senão eu vou acabar sozinha!_

_-Só por isso? Peter olha para ela e percebe que ela esta chorando._

_Calma Megan._

_-Não é só por isso, Peter, você já percebeu que ninguém gosta de mim! A Sam me odeia, o Bud não me suporta, meu ex-marido namora minha chefe, minha filha me evita, até minha mãe... Como eu vou arrumar alguém se todos me odeiam!_

_- Ninguém te odeia Megan, é porque você é mais reservada_. Ele a puxa para um abraço.

_E, além disso, eu gosto de você._

_- Sério?_

_-Claro. Vem, eu te deixo em casa, você precisa descansar._

_-Não, eu não quero ir para casa._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque eu não quero ficar sozinha e porque eu tenho que trabalhar._

_-Eu fico com você, ok, mais fica calma e para de chorar e depois a gente vê o que fazer com o serviço._

A viagem foi um silencio Megan não parava de chorar. O coração de Peter queimava de dor por ver ela tão triste assim. Aquela mulher tão confiante que ele conhecia de repente se tornou uma menina pequena e frágil.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento de Megan e Peter desceu do carro abriu a porta para Megan e a abraçou: -_ Calma, Megan, olha pra mim._

Seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar, Peter secou suas lágrimas olhou em seus olhos e disse_:- Hey, para de chorar vai! Assim você parte meu coração._ Ela deu um sorriso fraco e o abraçou.

Eles subiram, entraram no apartamento, sentaram-se no sofá e ficaram lá em silencio por alguns minutos. Quando Peter percebeu que Megan já estava mais calma, começou a puxar assunto:

_-Você esta melhor?_

_-Acho que sim. Peter você não precisa ficar aqui cuidando de mim, ta, se você quiser ir, eu fico sozinha._

_-Eu só vou sair daqui quando você estiver bem, ok? _Disse ele colocando a mão em seu rosto e fazendo círculos com o polegar. Ela fechou os olhos e começou a pensar. Ele notou que ela estava confortável e envolveu a mão em sua cintura puxando-a mais para perto. De repente ela estava ali, abraçada com ele. Era tão bom que parecia até errado. Depois de algum tempo Megan se afastou de Peter e disse:

_- Como nós vamos nos explicar para a Kate?_

_- Bom, depois a gente inventa uma desculpa. E você esta melhor?_

_-Acho que sim._

_-Já sei o que vai te divertir! O famoso 'jogo do doce'._

_- Tão famoso que eu nunca ouvi falar! _Disse ela com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-_È assim: você fica com os olhos fechados, daí eu coloco um doce na sua boca e você tem que adivinhar que doce é esse, se você acertar tem direito a me fazer uma pergunta, qualquer uma, e se você errar eu tenho direito a te fazer uma pergunta. _

_-Parece divertido, mas aqui não tem doce nenhum!_

_-Eu conheço um cara que tem uma loja de doce, eu peço pra ele vir entregar os doces aqui._

_-Ok, enquanto os doces não chegam, eu vou tomar um banho._

Uns 40min depois a campainha toca e Peter levanta para atender. Ele pega os doces e senta no sofá. Quando ele olha para o lado vê Megan, com um vestido verde escuro que colava em sua pele, e um Scarpin preto. Ele boquiaberto fala:

-_Você esta linda!_

_-Obrigada!E para de me olhar!_

_-Ta, vou tentar, vamos começar_

A brincadeira começa. Peter coloca delicadamente um doce na boca de Megan e lhe pergunta:

-_Que doce é esse?_

_-Eu acho que é bis._

_-Muito bem. Agora você tem que me fazer uma pergunta._

_-Ok. Você tem namorada?_

_-Porque essa pergunta?_

_-Há, sei lá me deu vontade de saber._

_-Não, eu não tenho namorada, mais logo vou ter._

_-Porque logo vai ter?_

_-Bom, eu só te respondo se você acertar o próximo doce!_

_-Há Peter, assim não vale!_

_-Claro que vale, agora fecha os olhos. _

Megan fecha os olhos Peter coloca o doce em sua boca:

_-Que doce é esse?  
>-È... Eu não lembro o nome!<em>

_-Bom, não lembrar é como não saber, então eu te faço uma pergunta._

_Eu gosto de uma mulher... Mas não sei como dizer isso a ela, o que eu faço?_

_-Seja direto. Faça uma surpresa é bem interessante e as mulheres gostam._

_-Tem certeza?_

_-Bom, eu gosto assim e acho que a maioria das mulheres também._

_-Ok, agora fecha os olhos._

Megan fecha os olhos e Peter ao invés de colocar um doce em sua boca, chega bem perto e a beija. No começo ele hesita um pouco com medo dela o afastar, mas depois quando percebe que ela não o faria, aprofunda o beijo. Eles se separam e ele diz:- _Gostou desse doce?_

_-Adorei!_

_**E mais uma historia de amor começa...**_

_**Gostou? Bom se chegou até aqui né! Comentem por favor! **_


End file.
